辐射同伴
Permanent companions Permanent companions require that a few requisites be met in order for them to join the player's party. For a few NPC's, there is more than one possible way to have them join your party. The possible conditions that must be met for each companion are listed below their names. Their locations are listed next to their names. * Dogmeat (Junktown) :* Player is wearing a leather jacket. :* Player gives Dogmeat some iguana bits or iguana-on-a-stick. * Ian (Shady Sands) :* Player convinces him to tag along with a Speech check. :* Player gives him 100 bottle caps. * Katja (Boneyard) :* Player asks her to join them. * Tycho (Junktown) :* Player must start the quest to Save Killian's life and inform Tycho about it. Companion controls Once an NPC becomes the player's companion, their dialogue menu changes to a list of tactical and combat-oriented options. Unlike Fallout 2, there is no "Combat Control" menu added to the Pip-Boy interface. In Fallout, the controls are rudimentary, at best. There are no controls whatsoever for Dogmeat. For the human companions, the options are shown as follows: You can leave now. :* This orders the companion to leave the party, and return to their original location in the game world. Draw your best weapon next time we go into battle. :* At first, this doesn't do anything, because the companions originally only carry their default weapon. However, the player may so gift them with a better weapon (and ammunition, for guns), then the NPC will make use of that weapon instead. Alternatively, the companion can pick up weapons found on the ground. I need to change formation. :* Stay close to me. - NPC stays within a 2 hex vicinity. :* Keep a moderate distance. - NPC stays within a 4 hex vicinity. :* Move out to longer range. - NPC stays within a 4-6 hex vicinity. In order to get companions to use equipment, the player has to either use Steal on them (it does not give experience and always succeeds, but can turn non-party witnesses hostile) or Barter with them (they will accept all deals). Companions stick with whatever armor they were wearing when recruited, thus surplus armor can be sold. Statistics * Katja uses a leather jacket sprite, despite her armor. Temporary companions Like permanent companions, there are a few conditions that must be met to have temporary companions join the player's party. In Fallout, Tandi is the only temporary companion. In order for her to become a companion, a few events must unfold. Her location is next to her name, while the requirements to have her become a companion are listed below her name. * Tandi (Khan Base) :* The player must complete the quest Stop the Radscorpions. :* After passing one week of ingame time, the player must return to Shady Sands and initiate the quest Rescue Tandi from the Raiders. :* She will automatically join the player once she is free of her jail cell. Companion Controls Tandi has no means of control in her companion form; instead of having a dialogue menu, she yields floating text that only expresses her amazement of the world outside Shady Sands. Statistics Bugs and Notes :* Companions have unlimited inventory, Vault Dweller can give them thousands of pounds. This can be done in barter option by giving them as free. When needed Dweller can steal back from them. They will never be hostile. :* In Mariposa and Cathedral, most of the time Katja will be stuck at the back of the elevator and you are not able to see her. If you open combat, she will be highlighted at the back. She will not follow you and attend combats at that level. Traveling between levels will fix it. :* Sometimes, loading the game will cause appearing Katja just next to you. It may ruin your strategy. :* If the player chooses the 'You can leave' option in dialogues, they will stay at that exact point. They will NOT return to the original location that they were recruited from. This is useful when fighting tougher opponents such as Super Mutants since companions do not wear better armor or level up their health which means one shot can kill them instantly. Near endgame opponents, companions are useful as loot mules moreso than their combat contributions. :* Referring above note, if combat is close to the location (hexes) of companions, they will also attend the fight as your companion even if you told them to leave. :* In Mariposa and Cathedral you can lock your dog and companions up into sections with force fielded doors. If there is no force fields, you can make them stuck at door of a room. After you make them stuck, you can tell them to leave. They wont be able to exit the room (including dogmeat, he will be walking around in the room) So in that way you can complete the game with all 4 companions (dogmeat, Tycho, Katja and Ian) Category:辐射同伴